Reunion
by dagbesk
Summary: Set during ROTJ. Han and Leia reunite - in their own way - on the Millennium Falcon after escaping Jabba's Palace. PWP / smut, rated M.


I was waiting for him when he got out of the fresher. He had put his boxers and pants back on, but no shirt. I was not wearing anything at all.

He stared at my body and I reveled in his gaze. So many nights alone while he was in carbonite, I had only dreamt of Han's expression in a moment like this, but now I had him back and he was here. With me, about to show me how much he loved me.

We made eye contact, but then I looked down and his hands were undoing the zipper of his Corellian bloodstripes. Han pulled down his pants and boxers in one move, and I moaned at the sight of his cock.

He came forward and put his hands on my throbbing pussy, rubbing my clit. Han slid his middle finger right into my pussy, as deep as he could. I moaned as he slid it in and out of me, slowly, while muttering, "You feel so good, Leia."

"Do you think it would feel good around your cock?" I managed to ask.

"Gods, yes, Leia, yes... you are so tight and warm and wet." Han slipped a second finger in me, and I could feel him stretching me. He pushed them in and out a little faster, and I moaned and rocked my hips.

"You like this a lot, don't you, sweetheart?" he asked. I managed to gasp a yes.

He thrusted his fingers in me and stopped moving them. I moaned in frustration and rocked my hips even more but Han used his other hand to keep me still. I felt him rubbing inside my pussy, and then I felt him put his finger back on my clit. The orgasm began to build inside me. I looked up and we made eye contact.

"Please, I need to come, Han."

But then he pulled his fingers out. I moaned in protest. Han rubbed the head of his cock against my clit. My pussy ached to be filled by him. "I can't take this, please fuck me, Han." He slid his cock up and down my pussy again instead, teasing my clit. His dick was throbbing, and my pussy was begging him in.

"Please, I need your cock in me again. I need you, Han."

Han put the head of his cock at the entrance of my pussy again.

"Tell me again, Princess."

"Fuck me, Han Solo. I need your cock deep in me." And with that he pushed in. We both moaned. I could feel Han stretching me, and he was moving slow, and it felt so good. He leaned over me, hands on either side of my body. I reached up and pulled him closer to me and our lips met for the first time that night. My entire body was on fire. He moved his mouth down to my neck and breasts. He started to fuck me a bit harder.

"Fuck, Leia, your pussy..." Han pushed deep inside me and stayed still for a minute. We made eye contact and I clamped down on his dick. He slowly pulled it out of me and moaned. "Fuck." He pulled totally out of me.

"No, don't stop!" I whimpered. Han pushed into me again, harder this time. We were both lost in how good it felt. I looked up at him and made eye contact again. "I love you, Han. I love you so much."

"Then come for me, sweetheart. Come on my dick, Leia. Come for me." He pounded me, hitting all the right spots with every stroke in.

"I'm.." is all I managed to say. I came, so hard. I was moaning, grabbing at him. I felt it in my toes. I was barely aware of my surroundings, I could hardly hear Han's own moans. As it started to subside, he started fucking me even harder.

"I want your cum now," I said. Han moaned. I looked right at him. "In my mouth."

With that he pulled out and backed up. I got down on my knees in front of him and wasted no time taking Han in my mouth. I took him as deep as I could, gagging a little, and started bobbing up and down. He grabbed my hair, and moaned that he was about to come, and I moaned in response. In no time, I felt the hot spurts of cum hit the back of my throat and tongue. He slowly withdrew from my mouth, and I swallowed all his cum.

I climbed onto Han's lap and started kissing his face, unsure if he wanted my mouth after he just came in it, but he grabbed my face and pulled me in for a full kiss.

"I love you, Leia."

I knew he did. 


End file.
